comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity Unknown (Earth-716 Event)
Infinity Unknown is an upcoming event set in Earth-716. It features Thanos as he attempts to once again gain complete control of reality through the use of an item known as the Unknown. History Act One The Guardians of the Galaxy, on the run from the Badoon, made their way to the planet K'tho. While there, Star-Lord heard rumours of Thanos' return, and that he was on his way to recover an item on Earth. The Guardians then regrouped and set off for Earth, but came into contact with Thanos' warship, which shot their engines out, and took the Guardians prisoner. However, not before the Guardians could send a signal to Earth, to contact the Avengers. Recieving the signal, the Avengers sent messages all across the world to the various superheroes to help out. However, most of them were engaged with other threats. The Avengers took what they could get and used the starships collected by S.H.I.E.L.D over the years to head out into space, where they planned on attacking Thanos. Coming into contact with Thanos' warship, the Avengers and their allies led an all-out assault, attacking everything in site. The heroes capable of flying through space did so, breaking apart the massive ship. Thor managed to break a massive hole in the hull, killing a large number of Thanos' red-skinned minions, the Kavloren. Winter Soldier took a space suit and entered the ship, alongside Red Skull (in a spacesuit also) and Thor. The three searched the ship, attacking any Kavloren in their way. After a while of searching, they came across the Guardians, bound by lasers, with only Iron Man and Drax free, on slabs ready to be tortured. Johann and Bucky grabbed them, while Thor attempted to set the others free. Star-Lord, the only one still conscious, told them to leave, and that they'll find a way out. The trio left with Drax and Iron Man with them, and took an escape pod, sending a signal to the others to return to Earth. When Drax and Stark woke up, they were greeted by Ultimatum, who had taken care of them, and Bucky. The situation was explained to them, and they agreed to leave the other Guardians of the Galaxy to find their own way. Stark's armour was given back to him, having been taken away while he healed. Putting on the armour, Tony found a video note from himself, years before, automatically opened, telling him to protect Vault 11. He took Bucky, Drax and Johann to the vault in the lower levels of Stark Tower, and they found a golden staff with intricate carvings forming a circuit-like pattern. Closely examining the object, Tony found that the words 'Karlel Alexandra' were carved at the base of the staff. They rushed upstairs to ask Karlel about the staff, which he claimed he'd never seen before. After a short discussion, they decided it was a message to him, rather than a sign of ownership. They handed Karlel the staff, to see what would happen, to find nothing at all, at first. Karlel had an intense psychic attack, that rendered him unconscious. He saw visions of Thanos and his many villainous schemes, and the countless ways heroes have stopped him. When he woke up, he found himself at Thanos' temple from his time in control of the Infinity Gauntlet. He saw Thanos' defeat first hand, and managed to speak to Iron Man, telling him to protect Vault 11, before waking up in the present. He immediately knew what to do, and disappeared. While Thanos contemplated his plan of attack, he was confronted by Karlel and, after a brief skirmish, was given a speech by Karlel. After the speech, Thanos declared that Karlel was wrong, and proceeded to kill himself, smiling as he died. Karlel then jettisoned his corpse into space and left. Act Two While the Avengers discussed how to defeat Thanos, Captain America arrived, having knowledge of Thanos' goals. He explained that Thanos was searching for a weapon forged millions of years ago, and hidden on Earth by the Supreme Council of Galactic Empires. Cap described the weapon, a golden staff with intricate markings. Tony realised it was the same staff from the day before, and retrieved it. Steve identified it as "the Unknown", a time-altering device that could change anything in the space-time continuum, such as erasing and altering events. He then stated that, like the Infinity Gauntlets, only worked in the universe it was created in, and the only way to stop Thanos from getting it was to send it to a different universe, right before it collapsed. Ultimatum suggests that they take it to the Negative Zone, where access to other universes can be gained due to its immensely different laws of Physics. Bucky put Ultimatum in charge of a squad that would travel into the Negative Zone, which included Red Skull, Iron Man and Bruce Banner, in one of his brief times not as the Hulk. They travelled to the Crossroads of Infinity, where Ultimatum and Iron Man set up a portal to control the path of the Unknown, so it would go to a universe in the process of dying. They finished it within a few hours, and as they prepared to send through the staff, they were attacked by a Kavloren troop. These were different, being cybernetically enhanced. They destroyed the machine, and took the Unknown off of Ultimatum. Bruce Banner became the Hulk, and killed them all. On Earth, Stark Tower was then attacked by a large number of Kavloren. After a quick scan, it was revealed that their was a total of 56 Kavloren ships hovering over London, and a further 631 in orbit of Earth. The team in the Negative Zone rushed back to the portal to Earth, but arrived to discover that it had been destroyed. Iron Man and Ultimatum began working on fixing it, while the others watched for any more Kavloren. On Earth, the rest of the Avengers, plus Drax and Captain America, began attacking the Kavloren ships, with Thor using Mjolnir to teleport the destroyed ships and dead bodies to Muspelheim, to be melted, burnt in the case of the corpses. Other heroes such as Captain Britain arrived and helped out, with most of the ships taken out. However, it ended up with Janet Van Dyne being stabbed through the chest, dying in the arms of Captain America, with her final words being "Tell Hank...I'm sorry..." A voice spoke, calling the Avengers useless and pathetic, claiming it was impossible for them to win this time. It was revealed to be Thanos, alive and perfectly well. Act Three The Negative Zone team fixed the portal and returned to Earth, finding the Avengers sat around the meeting table, saddened. Bucky explains that they were attacked, Janet was dead and Thanos alive, then continues to explain what happened after. As it turned out, Thanos agreed to leave Earth alone, as long as the Avengers agreed to leave him alone. Red Skull notices Thor isn't there, and asks about it. Bucky explains that Thor went after Thanos, and is believed to be dead. Ultimatum yells at the team for sitting around when Thor needed them. Cap yells back, claiming it to be for the better of humanity. Ultimatum then proceeds to tell Steve that if Thor is dead, then Asgard will react, and an even bigger war will erupt. Cap, coming to realisation freezes in place, going into a shock-induced metabolic suspension. The Avengers try waking Cap, but to no avail, he remains frozen. Angered by Thor's attack, Thanos orders his fleet of Kavloren in orbit of Earth to attack the planet. Thor is revealed to be alive, but imprisoned along with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Thor tries to escape, but was informed by Rocket Raccoon that there's a power dampener stopping any of them from escaping. Gamora told Thor of their time on the ship, and that they'd developed a plan. When asked about the plan, Star-Lord merely said, "We let poster boy finish things." On Earth, the Avengers prepared for battle, having detected Thanos' army. They contacted all of the heroes they could, and the surviving space crafts were put into use. The X-Men however, were caught up in an alternate dimension, unable to help. Winter Soldier led the charge, as the ships came straight into contact with Thanos' army, and all out war began. The ships of both sides collided, with the heroes taking the advantage rather easily. They grew ever closer to Thanos' war ship, with WInter Soldier and Red Skull dodging between ships and being the first there. Getting inside, they searched for the Guardians and Thor, finding them with little ease. They released them, and turned off the power dampeners. Star-Lord asked where Karlel was, stating that only he could defeat Thanos. Johann contacted the other Avengers to see if they'd seen Karlel, which nobody had. Thanos appeared before the Guardians, Thor, Johann and Bucky. He said that he had faked suicide to falsely lead Karlel into a weak spot. When Thanos' body had been jettisonned into space, Karlel left the ship. Thanos, able to survive in space, was still alive at the time and attacked Karlel in space, taking him prisoner as well. Thor attacked Thanos, who disabled the god with a single move. Karlel appeared and punched Thanos, knocking him to the ground. Karlel revealed himself to have known all along what Thanos' plan was, and had been playing along, jettisoning him into space, being taken prisoner, and thereby leading Thanos into a false sense of security. Karlel told the Guardians to take the unconscious Thor and leave, which they did. Karlel then began a fight with Thanos, which began to tear apart the ship, with Karlel slowing down time to give himself the advantage. The other heroes continued to battle the Kavloren, gaining the upper hand. Karlel and Thanos' epic battle built up, with all sorts of shockwaves and energy blasts heavily damaging the war ship. Karlel reaches the point of total anger, tired of "the voices in his head telling him to be what he isn't". The full Avengers team arrived, with Bucky telling Karlel to back off, so they could take care of Thanos, to which Karlel retaliated: The Avengers were shocked to learn that he'd been holding his powers secret from them, and had known all along something they didn't. Before they could do anything though, Karlel began screaming. He spread out through time, his time travel powers causing him to exist at every moment in time. He attacked Thanos at every moment in the war lord's life, causing a fault in time and space, which Karlel filled with himself, meaning that Karlel was face to face with an evil version of himself in the battle on the war ship. The Avengers stood in awe at Karlel's solution to defeating Thanos. Karlel approached the evil version of himself, who he distracted by mentioning his dead mother. While his evil self was distracted, he snapped his neck, defeating the leader of the Kavloren army, which Karlel informed of their leader's defeat, and they retreated. Epilogue In the aftermath of the battle, Karlel willingly was put under observation by Luke Daniels (Ultimatum). Captain America decided to stay on Earth and join the Avengers. Bucky stepped down as leader, instead appointing Johann as the new leader. The Guardians of the Galaxy left Earth for space again, with Iron Man deciding to continue as a member of the team. The Kavloren disappeared from the radar, with all of Thor's searches coming up negative. The Avengers step forward, promising to not just protect Earth, but everything it can. Category:Events Category:Events by PhotonCommander10 Category:Infinity Unknown (Event) Category:Created by PhotonCommander10